Brandon had to do problems 40 through 72 for homework last week. If Brandon did all of the problems he was assigned, how many problems did he do?
Explanation: Instead of counting problems 40 through 72, we can subtract 39 from each number so we instead consider problems 1 through 33. We see that Brandon did 33 problems. Notice that he did 33 and not 32 problems.